Saint Slayer of the Passover 1st season volume 3
by hotoritansakeDJ
Summary: this is same story from the previews of saint slayer of the passover volume 1,2. because this story contains a very long story, it has different seasons which can lead to spamming. please don't delete this. if you want further question please send me a message.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Slayer of the Passover Volume 3

IF THERE'S LIGHT, THERE WILL BE DARKNESS.

IF THERE'S PURENESS, THERE WILL BE ALWAYS DARKEST PURENESS.

IF THERE'S GOOD, THERE WILL BE BAD.

IF THERE'S ANGELS, THERE WILL ANARGALES.

TO MAKE THE BALANCES BETWEEN THE DARKNESS AND LIGHT JUST LIKE THE MOON AND SUN.

THE EVIL STARTED FROM BEGINNING BEFORE THE EARTH WAS CREATED.

THE FIRST ANGEL WHO TURNED INTO SATAN NAME ROSEIAL.

AND THE FIRST SINS TO BE UPON THE EARTH CREATION WAS A TWO HUMAN BEINGS ALONG WITH SERPENT.

EVERYONE HAS IT OWN WEAKNESS, THE DEVILS.

THEN WHAT'S OURS?

CAN WE SEE IT BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE?

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Slayer of the Passover chapter 12

It was a bright morning with a blue sky. The birds were chirping as a cold breezing wind continued to blow. Trees and plants continued to rustle with some snow being brushed off by the wind. It was another day at Wiston family house. They're busy with something that was very important to them. It was big preparation for a long trip back to the city to visit Hendrickson's brother name Calvin.

Henrickson carried one bamboo made basket that was full with uncooked small rice seeds mixed with different varies. He went inside the barn grabbed hand full of seeds and spread them on the floor to feed all the chickens they had in the barn. He gave a loud whistle like a chicken voice to call out all the chickens to come out of their nest and eat breakfast. "Breakfast!" after he fed all the chickens, he drew some water to wet the entire crops in the garden located in the backyard so they won't dry up for the harvest this years.

Maria was busy folding underwear and clothing into the luggage. She quickly made some simple breakfast for the children just in case they starve until she finished up with her duties with everything. She also packed a lot of simple materials into the wooden boxes. "Clovis! Lousis!" she called her sons to wake up with anger voice. "Wake up, you sleepyheads!" she threw her dirty apron on the table.

"I can't believe this!" she flung her hands and places them on her forehead to calm herself down from going insane. "I already told them to help me with the packaging so we can hurry up and go but here we are waiting for those two lazy buns to wake up.

She scribed the juice stains on the floor and the table. "You guys, be careful! Quit making the mess!" she tried to get all the orphanages out of the kitchen when they're finished eating. "CLOVIS!" she yelled again for the second time with irritation and had a hard time again dealing with a same situation having her son not waking up on time. She shook her head when she felt a pain inside. "Why can't they wake up for themselves?" she mumbled to herself, going outside to the backyard to bring a lot of buckets of water.

She put her buckets next to her and started pumping the pipe that goes to the underground freshwater and pulled the ropes down to order to have the bucket come up out of the well that was full with water. I poured the water into one jar at the time.

"mmmmmmhhh~" Clovis moaned as he sketched his arms to loosen his muscle then slowly opened his sleepy eyes and saw bright sun beam light hitting on his left upper body through the mirror reflections of the windows above his head. He covered his eyes with his right hand and couldn't stand the stingy burn and went back to sleep forgetting what was today plan.

Lousis was still sleeping with his blankets covered up to his head and hugged his soft cushion pillow into his arms.

Henrickson used some shovels to dig out some dead weeds, putting the weeds into the waste basket. He gathered some dead fruits and vegetables into the waste not to grow any harm in the garden.

Maria finally finished filling up entire five buckets of water, carrying them and went inside. She used her back to push the door open, paced all the buckets near the cabinet and took a deep breathe. "phew." She arched her back little since she felt sore spot on her spinal cord. She slowly sat down to check on her new baby that hasn't been born yet. The baby was still inside her stomach safety.

To be honest, she was upset for not having her eldest son helping her around the house. She has reached her limits to those kinds of problems. She searched around the kitchen room and found a broomstick. She held her broomstick in her hands and storm up into Clovis and Lousis' room. She kicked the door to open and raised her broom in the air then stop for a moment. She saw her sons sleeping so peacefully, she thought maybe giving them few chances before beating them until they awake will be good choice.

"Wake up, you guys! Do you know what's today? It's very important day and we need your help!" she gave a long sigh.

Clovis snored even louder when he heard something unpleasant echoing in his ears that inferred his sleep. He was dreaming something back in his childhood memories. Lousis was also asleep, dreamily.

"I need your help to finish up putting some materials into our carriages!" she tried one more time by shaking Clovis' shoulders.

Clovis shifted over to his right shoulder, mumbled something with bright smile on his face. "Mommy, can we have some honeymoon cake? Please~ mommey~ snore snore" he whined with cute voice.

"Why…would…I even… make...a cake… when you're...lazy and being naughty boys!?" Maria yelled. "I told you to wake up!" she swung her broomstick on Clovis' forehead.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Saint Slayer of the Passover chapter 13

The broomstick landed hard hitting on Clovis' soft bone upper forehead.

"Ow!" Clovis quickly used his hands and rubbed the spot, squirming several times before he opened his eyes to see who have done it to him. He gasped with a surprise as he jerked back. He backed away and lean against the wall when he saw his mother standing with her broomstick again. He raised his both hands just in case his mother hits him again totally forgot about helping with the house chores. "G….good… morning… mom…~"

"Well?" Maria pointed at Clovis with her broomstick to give another swat.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! "He pushed away the blankets aside, climbed down from the ladder and began to undress himself in front of his mother.

"You're helping me in the kitchen. While Lousis' going to help your father with farm work. Remember, we're going to our uncle's house. We don't want to waste time since it's a long journey from here. It'll takes more than four weeks by cart, especially in the winter season. "

Again, Clovis rolled his eyes. "Fine." He quickly undressed his pajamas. He changed to gray shirt and loose short pants just in case for the hotness of the body temperature.

Maria turned to Lousis who's still asleep. "LOUSIS!" she shook him as hard as she can for her second son to get up from the bed.

Lousis yawned for a moment. He blinked his eyes for few minutes than went back to sleep.

Maria raised her broomstick again and hit him on the behind near the spinel core.

"Ow, mom!" lousis whined when he had to wake up this early in the morning. "It's not even 7 o'clock yet..." he sighed. He sat up on the bed, holding his pillow and crossed his legs still sleepy.

"Here's the list." She held two long lists of chores for her sons to do before departing the house.

Lousis unroll the paper that had a long list of chores he had to do before lunch time. He had to chop some woods, making hot corals, catch three healthy roosters as a greeting gift for his uncle's family. Collect over thirty eggs both from hen and roosters nests. Going to the cow's barn and milk two large far from the female cow and feed the pigs which were one of the worst jobs. Afterwards clean up the entire barn room, chopping large carrots and feed the horses and rabbits. He dropped his mouth with a surprise. "Please kill me someone."

"Excuse me? What was that?" lousis' mother glared at him to reconsider what he just said before having her husband to spank him for saying such a thing.

"I-I'm sorry, mom! Please, don't tell my dad~" lousis panicked with a sigh. He was too shock how extreme his work was. He looked at his brother who seems to be calm about the chores he got. "Let me see yours."

"Sure." Clovis was glad to have the easiest list. He's chores were getting freshwater from the well, cooking foods for the long journey preparation such as England long breads and some beef jerky. Another list on the bottom was packing everyone else's belongings and other things that were easier than lousis. "Uh…what?"

"Trade." Lousis begged for mercy to trade list with his brother.

"No! We'll get in trouble, I ran down the stairs to prevent my brother from stealing my list."

"Fine." Lousis gave up. He undressed his pajamas and wore old gray shirt just like Clovis with leather pants and black boots to prevent wet puddles soil or dirt.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Saint Slayer of the Passover Chapter 14

He opened his closet door to find his hat to prevent sun burn.

Louses went into the kitchen, opened the cabinet to grab glass cup to pour clean water into the cup. He drank the entire cup of water than placed the cup into the sink and stepped outside of the house. He went into the darn door and saw dust of wind coming out of the barn.

Henrickson climbed the highest ladder to reach and grab the haystacks with his hands that were protected over thick leather gloves so he doesn't cut himself. He grunted when he grabbed a lot of hays; put a lot of effort into making a square shapes. Then he grabbed hay made ropes and ties it so it won't loosen up the shape model into four angles. He threw the hay on the ground where the others hays were finished in one big pile that made a lot of dusty wind.

"Father!" lousis quickly covered his mouth and coughed hard because of the dust that kept on going inside his nose. His throat made him itchy. He put away his chores list and started helping his father with farm work. "Father!"

"Lousis! Didn't see you there~" he looked down to see where is son were standing just in case he run on top of him by accident thanks to the high ladder and piles of hays. He grabbed another bunch of hay stacks in his hands.

"I was told to come here to help you with your farm work!" lousis shouted so that his father could hear him when there's a lot of noise in the barn with dust everywhere.

"I appreciate that you're helping but you're too young to do these kind of farm work." He panted from working up in the high ladder for too long. He grabbed another big box size of hays on the ground that created another dusty storm wind.

"But Clovis is only one year older than I am." Lousis pouted to answer his father worries.

He stopped for what he was going and looked at his youngest son with a laugh. "Fine, you got me there. It's true alright! I can't escape that. If you insist. Hmm…" he rubbed his mustache as he took a quick break to look around the barn to find something for Lousis to do. "Could you help me moving those hays into the wagon? The red wagons on the right corner of the barn?"

"Uh...which...one though?" lousis saw there were too many piles of hays that went up to the ceiling and another pile were shaped like a cubic square stalked up to the ceiling. "There's too many…"

"The ones with the square shaped."

"Sure." Lousis carried one hay stack at a time until one wagon was completely full. "Huff huff "each haystack he carried it weighted more than a ton that took all this strength away by the time he finished up the chores of filling all the wagons that were empty.

Clovis pumped the water with his two hands out from the well, and then poured into the glass jars while he looked after the orphanages along with his little sister.

Mimi was running around the circle, playing around with flowers a she unplugged out of the ground. She pulled all the petals and sparks the flower petals everywhere and laughed.

Maria prepared the ingredients for England long breads. She opened lower cabinet and took out piles of ingredients. Six rice flours size large packages, one package of eggs, one jar of water, one bottle of salt and yeast. Instant yeast, active dry yeast, talking out big bowl to mix flour into dough and one flat board to mole the shape of the flour. And metal plate for putting into the oven when it's ready to bake.

Clovis grunted and brought all the buckets that were full with water into the kitchen storage cabinet. "Mimi! Don't touch soil with your hands!" he rushed outside the house to keep a watch on the children.


	5. Chapter 5

Saint Slayer of the Passover chapter 15

Maria continued to mix big wet, thick flour into dough to make bread.

At the small barn house that had a black rooftop. Inside there were five golden yellow female roosters, six back roosters, fifteen chickens. Over twenty different varies baby chickens and different kind of hens all lived in one bran place. To prevent any cats from coming in, Henrickson made a thick wooden wall to cover up the opening door. As for the window, he used a hard metal pole to made little fence to shield the opening torns just in case cars goes inside through the window.

Lousis held one empty large basket and opened the barn door to where the chickens' nests were. He collected over thirty different kinds of eggs with different shells such as white, brown and grayish shells. He put them into the basket along with some baby chicks into a soft cushion box to carry so they won't fall out.

At the Henrickson's house, a small steamy fire smoke came out of the chimney.

Maria wore red pink mittens and baked over twenty long English breads. She turned off the oven, and put all the breads into a picnic basket. She wiped the flour dust that were on her hands onto her apron and saw down to take a long rest before moving on to other house chores that she have on the list.

Meanwhile, Clovis held a fan that was big enough to create a cold wind inside the house. He was cooling a homemade beef jerky by using a fan as he sat on a small wooden stool so he won't sore his back. He arched forward every hour to check if there's any of the beef got burns or not and called his mother each time to check to see if he has done them correctly. "Could you check the beefs mom? And would you like some tea after we finish this?"

"No, thank you, Clovis. How's the beef jerky going?" Maria asked.

"It's coming along." Clovis took one beef jerky of the hook that's been cooked over five to six hours over a hot fire with no fat on it and showed it to my mother who was sitting on the chair, resting.

She touched the beef to see if it's dry enough to stop cooking over the hot fire. Because when the beef jerky has no fat left in them, it'll leave a dry and rough surface on the skin. "Good. You can put out the fire and move all the cooked beef jerky into pan. Put a temperature in a medium warm. "Call everyone for small lunch we go. "

Lousis carried pile of materials and placed all of them on the table. The moment he thought he finished with his work, he just remembered something on the list. "I forgot to bring four hens and a rooster." He sighed because catching any kind of chickens is harder than catching a mice or flying sparrow. "I'll be right back." He went back outside again.

"I'll go help! Hey, wait for me! "Clovis went along with lousis to the barn.

At the backyard a chopping sound came from the behind of their house. Piles of new bark woods and another piles of chopped woods covered the entire area with dusty wind.

Henrickson raised his heavy big axis to chop the big barks into pieces for the fires. Sweats dripped down on the grassy ground as he breathed heavily from exhaustion. He raised his head up in the air to have some cool wind touch his hot peachy face to cool the temperature down then he saw Clovis and lousis passed by. "Clovis!" he called his sons to help him move all the woods back into the house.

"yes?" Clovis ran down the hill to where his father was standing and looked how much work he have done so far. "wow." He looked at the piles of chopped wood barks. "I never knew you have that kind of muscles.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Saint Slayer of the Passover Chapter 16

"When you work something that is a heavy, you gain muscle without even knowing it. Could bring those woods up to the house? Don't do anything until I say so."

"Sure, father. Lousis you take the lightest one."

After two hours of long preparation, the Wiston family finally rested inside the kitchen room, eating their lunches.

"veix, say ahh~" Lousis held a spoon full of stew and fed little children whose only two to four years old with some fruits and vegetables.

Clovis just sat on his chair, taking some rest from the hard work that quickly fell asleep for some little nap.

Maria was busy writing lists for the winter presents when they reached into the city to buy for Christmas holiday.

At the backyard there were four empty wagons along with two big carriages for the family itself. Two white wagons, red white wagons and one big black wagons were all for supplements materials and foods for the winter trip.

Henrickson put five big stacks of fire woods into the wagon, along with few fuels of lighting oil, empty candle wax and lanterns. For emergency, he put two iron rocks that could create a fire when there's dried leaves which they can find everywhere in the forest. He also included pile of hays for the horses to eat and two boxes full with glass jar fill clean water for the horses to drink along with two buckets into the box. "huff huff"

Sudden dark clouds rushed, covering the bright sunny sky. After another hour, all the wagons filled up with materials. The two carriages, one large for the family and the other one for orphanages, and Another large wagon for supplies from the bedroom such as clothing, books, blankets, and pillows. Only few more steps to get ready to move out and go to their uncle's house for long reunion.

Henrickson held one blanket that has many holes that fits perfectly to cover around the wagons and carriage to prevent moisture, heat and wild animals. "Clovis, here!" he tossed one blanket to Clovis and Lousis.

They finished making a roof for two wagons on the front of the row and put the rest of the supplies into the carriage.

Clovis and Lousis finished making a roof for two wagons on the front of the row and put the rest of the materials into the carriage.

At the living room, few envelopes arrived at henrickson's house. There were three envelopes from their family members which they sent every year as a holiday greetings. Two letters were from the catholic private school for Clovis, Lousis and Mimi about how they did in school studies. One from the school dorm room leader and from the counselors about the behavior during worship and during the school days. Finally a secret envelope came along which Maria and henrickson has completely forgotten after all those years. The envelopes that were written with unknown symbols with special seal. The envelope that was specially made out of goat skin to prevent water for the message to delivered for curtain people.

Maria saw the letter and suddenly felt her heart sink down into the deepest ocean with nightmares she bared for long time. She slowly looked at one of the envelope out of twenty and just stared at it for moment to regain the memories she forgotten for the last twenty years. She asked herself why someone sent such a letter could.

Leather made letter that had one gun bullet attached to the cross with some blood stains on it.

Maria hands were trembling with shocking news to see a letter with blood stains all over the paper. She wondered who even dared to play such a prank at the time like this. "it…can't...be…" she touched the metal gun bullet and saw a signature on the edge A.D. the memories she tried to forget came back when she saw the name, Arivlin Danciel.

"mom!" Clovis barged into the room without knocking.

Maria gasped, jolted with a surprise to see Clovis all of the sudden. "c-can't you knock before coming in even though it's something important~" she struggled to keep herself calm for the sake of her newborn baby.

"s-sorry, mom~" he wondered what made his mother struggle like she saw a ghost or something. He spotted a strange envelopes which she never seen them before. "what are those?" she pointed the envelopes that were hidden behind his mother's back. He looked at her expression and obviously saw she was hiding something.

"uh…it's…nothing…" she quickly hid the envelopes behind her back for not to have her sons look at the letters for good reasons especially with a sealed on it. She gasped when the envelopes slipped out of her hands.

All the envelopes dropped out from Maria's hands except for one letter with the seal on.

She hesitated to pick the envelopes before her son did. Accidentally she let her elbow bump against the table that tip topped the hot tea off the table and spilled all over her hand. The hot sizzling tea left a red burns on her right hand.

"are you okay?!" Clovis rushed over to his mother who just sat there. "let me see your hand~" he poured cold water on the bucket and wetted the towel.

"I-I'm fine…just a little burn..." Maria could feel her strength drained away with trembles after she saw letters.

"you call this little? It tea spill covered your entire hand! ~" Clovis held cold wet towel and gently placed the towel on mother's hand. "please, be careful, mother~"

"honey-" henrickson stopped walking when he saw his wife on the floor with some towel on her right hand injury while the tea spilled on the floor. "what happened~"

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Saint Slayer of the Passover chapter 17

Maria got up from the floor and quickly held her husband's arm. "I have something important to talk about." She noticed Clovis was still in room, looked confuse what's happening right the moment. "Not in front of Clovis." She whispered quietly into his ears.

Henrickson looked at his wife with blank look on his face. He saw her face turned white and pale the moment he heard a commotion coming from the kitchen and some letters she's hiding.

Clovis walked up to his mother and wrapped a wet towel on his mother's burned hand so it won't leave any burn marks.

"Thank you, Clovis." She turned around and gave him a kiss to give a sign that she was fine. "It's from the society letter." She pointed out the main reason why it supposed to be a secret and whispered what she saw in the letter to him silently so Clovis won't hear anything about the news.

"I understand." Henrickson turned to Clovis and told him to help his brother finish up all the packages into the carriage.

Maria and Henrickson immediately went upstairs for some privates.

Clovis wondered what's so important about the envelopes he saw earlier that made his mother face turn pale along with his father. He couldn't help but to eavesdropped on their conversation for little hints or two. He tiptoed upstairs quietly to where his father's room was. There, he heard small conversation coming out of the room. He put his ears against the door to listen carefully but all he can hear was mumbling sound of argument about the letters. He was worried if they broke into a fight again. Whenever the letters comes, they always ended up fighting each other.

Maria turned around with anger towards her husband. She crossed her arms to her chest and held the letter to him. "How long are we going to do this?" she held the envelope again, high enough for Henrick's eyes to see whose letter was written by. "Aren't you afraid what will happen to us if this continues? No, Have you even though about it? I'm scared, honey, no. I'm afraid of what will happen to our family. ~"

"We can't change it. What's been decide, it's our destiny."

"I know that, henrick. But still, another man was killed the moment you left the city. Not just original man, a man who works in your place."

Killed!? A man!? Clovis eyes widened to hear what his parents' been up to secretly. Somehow he wanted to hear more about the secrets.

Lousis sneaked up from Clovis' back to see what he was doing. He leaned closer to his brother's ear and said "you know better than to-"

"Ah!" he turned around to cover lousis' mouth from talking too loud across the hallway. He didn't want his parents to know what he was listening to their conversation and not helping his brother. If he gets caught, he'll be in great trouble.

"Mfffmmm~" lousis tried to loosen Clovis' grip on his mouth so he could breathe at least instead of talking. He stood there like a statue and not being able to do anything until Clovis lets go of the grip.

"Shhh let me listen."

"I'm worried about you and your brother, Henrick. For you sake! It's very dangerous for the both of you!" Maria raised her voice up a bit because she was furious to have henrick not listening to her advice.

Uncle Calvin? What does he got to do with his family business? Clovis wondered why his mother was concerned about both of them. He also felt worried for himself if the news from the letters were bad news or just a blackmail threats.

"Uuuummmgghh~" lousis couldn't breathe any longer. He tried to loosen his brother grip that was tightly wrapped around his neck while his palm hand covered his mouth. He stomped his feet to get him attention that he's suffocating him but it was pointless. The only thing his brother was focusing on was listening to his parent's conversation which can turn into a bad day.

"Sssshh! Quiet down, will you?" Clovis gave Lousis a stab on the right rib cage to keep him quiet until his parents finish their private talk.

"We shouldn't have kept that book. It was a big mistake for our great ancestors to bring down like it was some kind of treasure until now." Maria sat on the chair to make her comfortable.

"I know you've been worried for many different reasons even now about the seal and the war between the good and the evil. But honey, we can't take back our names that have already been recorded on the book. And we can't always be sure when wills it happen. Even now, the war hasn't settled. Probably this maybe just beginning. All I can tell you, only few out of ten people can avoid their own fate. Only few. We need to be prepared for the worse. For the future, for our seeds." Henrickson took Maria's hands and held it gently for her to understand his point of view. They both seemed to know about everything yet they never thought it would have come so soon then years passed.

Only few can avoid what? Clovis felt uncomfortable for not being able to get a clear explanation. "What are they talking about?" he rolled his eyes when his annoying brother kept on brothering him.

"All I can say for now, let's hope nothing will happen to our children, Maria."

Clovis backed away from the door with stunned feeling to see his father's expression that was dark, cold and full with sadness all at once. The father he saw right now is not his father he saw every other day. His heart ached the moment he heard those words coming out of his father's lips. Why would they hide something so important from us? Why can't Lousis and Clovis help them? At least his father knew about it. Or is it something they can't tell their children until their old enough to realize the true about the family history? Why?

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Saint Slayer of the Passover chapter 18

He gripped his hands tightly not knowing he was still hugging on to Lousis who's suffered enough already.

"Let go of me!" Lousis finally manage to escape from his brother grip during short moment of distraction. "cough cough" he pushed Clovis so he have enough space to stand properly. "what the hell~ is your problem~ you could've killed me, you know!" he rubbed his sore throat.

The door started to open.

"shh! Come with me, quick before our parents see us!" Clovis grabbed Lousis by the wrist and ran down the stairs so they won't be caught from listening to something they shouldn't have.

At the backyard, he took his little brother into his secret tent he made private for many years after he learned some technique from his father.

"hey, where are you taking me?!" Lousis struggled to keep up the pace. He looked around saw they were heading far away from their house and middle of nowhere in the forest.

Clovis couldn't think of anything else after he heard the conversation back inside the house. The words kept on echoing inside his head. He didn't realize Lousis was calling him even though he was walking next to him. No, actually he was pulling Louis to follow him to his secret hiding place.

"big brother! Could you let go of my arm!? You're hurting me!" Lousis stopped walking and flung his arm that twisted his elbow a little for Clovis to forcedly look at him.

"oh, sorry." Clovis finally came back to his senses and let go of Lousis' wrist.

Lousis rubbed his sore wrist.

"Lousis" Clovis called his brother to follow him who looked lost if he was alone. "Over here!" he waved his hands.

Lousis and Clovis passed through the bushy trees. There they passed one enormous bark tunnel and found one large tent builds out of nowhere.

"whoa." Lousis stopped walking the moment he reached the end of the tunnel. He looked at the tent that was hanging high up on the pine tree.

The tent was made out of the big bark tree woods, used old rugs to make rooftop and walls to prevent any moisture. It has own doors and windows for air to come inside and one long ladder to climb up.

"I have something to ask you. Have you seen that book inside our father's office lately?"

"Dozens."

"No. the one that as weird symbols on it along with a seal. That book our father told us not to look into it because it contains great evil.

"Yeah, what about it?" lousis clearly remembered what happened when their father reaction was when they first opened the book and read about the beginning. He was so furious; he whipped them to the point until they lost their own counsiness.

"I looked up some of the chapters inside that book before my father gave it away to my uncle for the safety.

"Eh!?" lousis didn't know his brother read for forbidden book after his father strictly forbid both of them. Has he forgotten that day? "Uh~" he looked at him with worries. "You should stop before your father get furious~"

"I can't help it! I couldn't take my eyes off of the images inside that book." Clovis used his hands to dig the soil until he found his old notebooks he hid for many years in the secret hiding place.

"What are you doing?" lousis crouched down on his knee and helped his brother dig up some notebook.

Clovis tapped his left hand to feel little bump on the surface of the soil. "I found it!" he pulled out from the hole some of the pages were about to fall off. It's been four years he haven't looked into his notes and it was five years ago when he started writing those images down. He brushed off the wet soil and sat on the ground. He opened to the first page of his notes. "Lousis come and take a look."

Lousis sat next to him and looked at a picture his brother drawn out with a calligraphy ink of a warrior. A warrior standing on a stone rock, raising the sword in the air with pride. "A warrior with wings?"

"Not any warrior in the legend. This warrior was a first person to fight for the sake of the people and religion.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Saint Slayer of the Passover chapter 19

He slayed many demons and fought until he was last one standing. Many people praised him for saving them. "Pretty cool, huh?" Clovis flipped the pages and accidentally drops a piece of torn paper that has strange symbols.

"Big brother." Lousis picked up the paper and looked at the symbols very carefully. Somehow he felt drawn into his heart which was impossible. "What does this symbol mean?" he pointed at one of the symbol. There were ten to fifteen symbols written on one paper.

"That's what I want to find out." Clovis stood up and shook off the dirt on his pants.

"Huh?" lousis followed his brother up to the tent.

"This symbol came to our house few minutes ago. Same letters that has a seal from the book my father kept from us as a secret. "That envelope." He gripped his hands when his heart started to pound faster and faster with worries. "I have a bad feeling about it. It seems our parent tried to keep the secrets. But for how long do they think we won't notice? And what does his mother mean by man have been killed right after his father left? And what destiny they were talking about?

"Clovis! Lousis! We're ready to go!" Maria called her sons to come.

"Let's go!" lousis climbed down the ladder as fast he can and waited for his brother to come down.

Clovis held all the notebooks into his leather backpack and went down by the rope to make it quicker way than the ladder.

Lousis and Clovis ran to where their family was. Outside the Wiston house, there were four wagons completely full with materials and held them nicely like a bart train. Maria wore thick fur coat her husband bought for her and carried final luggage into the wagon. Fifteen children waited for their adopted parents to finish up so they go inside.

Henrickson bought four horses to support the wagons and two carriages. Two white horses going to pull four wagons. Two black wild horses were to pull two carriages. He opened the envelope that was sealed with special code.

_Dear friend henrick,_

_ It's been a long time since we haven't seen each other after that day. Although I was trained enough to keep my promises to you and my family, I guess it didn't go well as I planned to be. I did my best to protect the people from the evil but I didn't have much power left to do so. Henrick, withdraw what you have been doing to protect the ones you love. Its better that way before the demons come looking for you. You don't want to end up like I did. The demon you might clash into is stronger than any other demons you met for decades. They'll target you and your family next if you don't stop here. Please be careful. Farewell._

_Arilin_

"How can I stop, arivlin? If I did stop, more people will be killed. He closed his eyes and had some tears dripped onto the paper because of pain inside his heart ached severely. To hear his dearest die during the fight in the closet city where he worked for many years, yet he still hasn't noticed or senses any changes since he left there. Suddenly blurry vision appeared inside his mind when his hands touched the bullet. It was his friend, arivlin battling alone without anyone to help him. He saw the main demon that attacked his friend and realize what he's friend meant by not just any demon. It was the demon of the underworld. The strongest and fears ruler of the darkness. "heh." He understood what he has seen. He took a photo of him and Arvin and noticed the bloodstain on the letter and necklace. Are they targeting the book he has hidden for many years? But how? He though the book been sealed long time ago. Unless someone reopened it. But who? Clovis? Lousis? No… no… stop the nonsense talk. It's impossible. He gripped his hands tightly.

Maria saw him looked very worried about something after he finished reading the letters. She also felt he must be grief in pain to lose his best friend thanks to the secret mission. She too, felt the same way whatever he decides for the sake of their children.

Henrickson put away the letters back inside his pocket. He hid two hunter guns and other weapons into the wagon. Two to five big boxes full of gun bullets into the carriage just in case any demons attack his family.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Saint Slayer of the Passover Chapter 21

Henrickson put heavy leather made of saddles on four horses' back. Then he put on bridle along with leading ropes attached to it. He held one helmet for Clovis for protection.

Maria was checking to see if any of the children were left behind inside the house. She felt sudden warm hug from her husband. "Honey?" she turned around with confusion.

"Are you sure you can handle this journey?" Henrickson asked with concerns.

"I told you I'm fine." She slowly went inside the carriage with her daughter Mimi in her arms.

"nii~ nii~" Mimi turned around, reaching out to her brothers. She wanted them to come inside with her and play before she goes to bed for a little day nap.

"no, Mimi. Come on, Mimi~ your brother is very busy right now." Maria gently let Mimi sat on her lap and gave her some milk for her to drink.

"Clovis put your helmet on before you hop onto the horse for your safety."

"but dad~" Clovis pouted with compliment about how heavy and how hot it is to wear a helmet for entire day. "I'm already old enough to ride the horse without it."

"no, buts." Henrickson hopped on a back of the wild horse, holding a whip just in case of accidental horses' weird behaviors.

Clovis climbed up the saddle, grabbed on the bridle gently, so it won't pull the horse neck and try to sit on the horses back without giving any pain. "huh!?"

The white horse started to whine and kick his back legs to throw Clovis off his back.

"rex! Rex! Stop it! If you don't behave, I have no choice but to give you a time out! Rex!" Henrickson yelled at the horse to get him attention. He turned around to see how Clovis was handling the situation without him using a whip to get the horse to stop moving aggressively.

"don't hit him, please! Whoa! I can do this!" Clovis turned the leading rope left to right and right to left, trying to find a way to control the horse. He yanked little as the leading rope turned and twisted a little bit that made Rex a bit comfort on the neck to calm him down gradually. "whoa...rex... shh…shh... it's me..." he gently brushed Rex's hair to calm him even further. "it's me, Clovis. Remember me?"

Rex snorted and stopped stomping his feet on the snow, and gave a shook on his head to let Clovis know he has calm down. "snort. Snort."

"thank you." Clovis felt huge relief to hear Rex recognized him or else he would have been much worse situation for a boy to ride a horse and end with bad injuries.

"that was a close call, man!" lousis went inside the second carriage and closed the curtain.

"are we~" Henrickson turned around when he heard something rustling around the forest. A rustling noise that shifted one place to another, faster and winder from all corners. It wasn't a normal animal movement. It was something else that made the noise.

Clovis also noticed the sound for the shifting winds. He looked around and felt bad about what will happen to them during the trip. Will it turn out a good and safe journey or will it end badly? He looked around and felt bad about what will happen during the trip

Henrickson put his hands inside his pocket for preparation to shoot and defend. Maria also held her own gun out underneath her dress. She told lousis not to make a sound.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Saint Slayer of the Passover chapter 22

Rustle noise settled into long silence.

Henrickson felt the longer they stay in one place, the demons will track them down easily before they can do anything to defend themselves. "let's go! Ha!" he gave a kick on horse' thigh to start walking down the snowy path.

Clovis done the same and let his horse walk as well.

Another snowy storm hit the moment Wiston family let from their house. Huge snow falls from the sky as it piled up to point where it was difficult to find clear pathway.

Henrickson untied the ribbon that was tied around an animal skin and looked at the drawing of the map.

The map from Salisbury to aldershot. In between there were Amesbury, larkhill, upavo, ludgershail, Andover, whit church, Overton, okalay, basingstronk, hook, odiham then aldershot.

It was clearly longest journey they had to endure because of the snowy winter along with strong storm.

The snow continued to pour as the carriages passed by rocky snowy road slowly carefully. By the time it reached to night, they only made halfway between Amesbury and larkhill. The moon shined brightly across the sky as the nocturnal animals came out of their homes.

"let's camp out of here since this our first night out again." Henrickson looked around to see where a good place to spend their night is.

All the carriages and wagons were parked safety balance or else it tip over.

"whoa." Henrickson stopped his horses and turned to his son who has been riding the horse for nine hours without any rest. "Clovis~"

Clovis couldn't help to have his eyes closed while riding on his horse for long distant hours, and his head leaned on his horse's back, sleeping. "zzzz zzzz"

Henrickson gave a laugh to his son already sleeping so peacefully on the horse which he found uncomfortable if he was in his son's shoes.

"he must have been very tired from the chores he finished this morning." Maria opened and lifted up the curtains, stepping out of the carriage with a lantern in her hands.

Henrickson took off his fur coat, gave it to Clovis and covered him so he won't freeze through the cold winter night.

"I'll set up the camp fire." Maria opened the wagon to find the materials for the camp fire.

One old notebook fell out of Clovis' right pocket onto the snowy ground without having him notice since he was deeply asleep.

Henrickson noticed a notebook fell on the ground and picked up before it got soaked. He flipped some pages and saw strange drawings of creatures such as devils, demons, oros, angels and witches with mythological description. He was amazed to know how Clovis can be artistic creative.

It was midnight when everyone was asleep. A small campfire been set in the middle of the forest. Henrickson sat on a cold hard rock, drinking alcohol to keep himself warm while he watched over his family through the night without any sleep.

Clovis was sleeping peacefully inside the carriage without knowing that his father carried him on his back.

Lousis crouched together and slept with orphanages with one huge fur coat to keep them warm.

Henrickson gave a long sigh and looked up at the sky.

Sudden rustle shifted again one bush to next bush, fast as lightning bolt of a gun bullet. Henrickson spotted a strange shadow shaped creature kept on moving to avoid eyes of henrick's.

Henrickson stopped moving when he heard annoying noise. Similar noise few hours ago at their house. "if you desperately want to kill me, why don't you come out of there? I bet whoever sent you here will be pleased if you did kill me and take my head to them. Am I right?" he said with cheesy words without any fear what will happen if the shadow really did kill him.

Speedy footsteps slowed down as it kept on coming closer to where Henrick was sitting with silent growls of anger.

"come on, what are you waiting for? I am badly drunk to fight a fast creature like you." Henrickson took one more sip of alcohol and pulled out his small gun from his left pocket and point to where the noise coming from the bushes. His eyes were closed but his ears were wide opened to hear where the sound was coming from.

Behind the thick dark bushes, there was only one creature who glared at the man who was standing near the camp fire with the gun. The eyes were colored of crimson red with long fangs that were colored silver edges. Deep claws that can cut through whole tree bark and strong legs to run, or even knock the entire wagon off the edge in forward head-attack.

Henrickson just stood there waiting for the movements to start. Either way, one of them might end up dead or injured fatally.

The creator leaned low forward, ready to attack Henrickson from behind as its eyes were aimed at the head just like Henrickson predicted. A certain werewolf indeed.

As soon as the creature tried to make a move, a gun bullet flew right through the lung of the wolf.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Saint Slayer of the Passover Chapter 23

BANG

A small whimpered sound from the bushes. Behind it, a grieving wolf struggled to main silently and walked away from the area after the fatal injury.

Henrickson slowly walked to the spot and pushed the bushes aside. He put away his gun away and saw a bloodstain on the grassy ground. It wasn't normal color of blood.

Usually any creator's blood color is red like crimson. But the blood he just found was dark, paled black with greenish purple that had silvery saliva mixed into it like a toxic wax tissue.

" not a blood from an animal. But from a certain creators." He felt more worried now and predicted that this journey won't be so quiet than last years. Night Corax Alepou.

" honey, are you alright?" maria came out of the carriage after she heard a gunshot. She ran to her husband to see if he got any injury. "that blood stain."

"honey, I don't think it'll be a safe journey. I only spotted one creature of night corax alepou. It's a small baby fox."

" I never thought they would track us so easily after we powered ourselves with special spells to prevent it." Maria sat on the rock with her hands on her forehead. "what now?"

" we can't go back to our house. It much easier for the enemy to hunt us there. It would be dangerous for the people in city if we stayed there."

" so, the only place is safe for us is your uncle's place."

Next morning small smoke lifted and birds flew across the sky after their long night sleep. The smell of the food cooking over a hot camp fire quickly spread throughout the forest because of the heavy cold wind.

Maria held a small fry pan. She opened the box that was full of eggs. She began to crack the eggs open and fry the eggs for children for another journey during snowy season.

Clovis slept soundly through the night slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "Nmm~" he looked around and noticed he slept inside the carriage with his father's fur coat as a blanket. He promised himself he won't sleep to do his duty.

"Had a good night sleep?" Hendrickson asked his son who just woke up from the bright sunlight beaming towards their carriage. He removed the curtains and gave a wink to give him a head up that he wasn't mad about last night.

"I'm so sorry, dad. I guess I'm not use to this yet." He continued to yawn. "Something smells good." He sniffed the smell and got up from the floor.

Henrickson put two fried eggs on the plate along with beef jerky, a jar some milk and gave it to his son. "Eat some." He sat next to him and looked up the sky.

"Thank you." Clovis bit on beef jerky. It was fried enough to make a crispy sound whether he bit or chew the food down to swallow up.

"By the way, where is everyone?"

"Everyone is still asleep."

After a small camp fire went off, they went back to crossing the pathway to their uncle's house. During the middle of their journey, the weather started to change. Suddenly the moon got bigger than the sun as they clash into each other creating two different lights.

Slowly the sun's energy started to drain by the moon. As the moon seems to appear closer and the others before and bigger size like a supernova. Thick dark clouds began to cover the blue. Black blue fog began to lift up in the air, hardly enough to have the traveler not to see the path clearly.

Henrickson sensed the danger coming to his senses. , The twilight corax alepou.

The horses began to move strangely the moment the weather changed. They began to whine to their owner to let them free to run away from the place.

Rex! What's wrong with you!?" Clovis began to panic with hard pounding heart that echoed through his ears. "Calm down! Rex!" he wrapped his arms around his favorite horse' neck with worries. He was scared to see him act strangely. "Rex!" no matter how many he called him, he wouldn't return his calls. Sudden dark shadow covered above their heads. He looked up and saw the moon came closer. "Rex! Please, just listen to me!"

The carriages and wagons rattled aggressively by the horses' kicks, jumps to run away. Hendrickson and Clovis tried their best to keep four wild horses temper down before the situation gets any worse than now.

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Clovis stopped pulling the leading rope the moment he heard the howls of the wolves surrounded the entire area of the forest. It wasn't one howling cry from the wolf, it was more than twenty no even thirty wasn't enough to calculate the loudness.

They're here. "Clovis! Get out of here this insist!" henrickson struggled to control his horse at the same time telling his son who looked like he has already lost his mind to listen to his instruction. "Clovis!"

"w-what~" Clovis could feel his lips trembled. His hands and his feet were stiff like a statue. He let go of the leading rope.

to be contined


	13. Chapter 13

Saint Slayer of the Passover chapter 24

Rex felt the loosen grip of the leading rope, he lifted his head back hitting hard on Clovis' forehead, used his back leg and kick Clovis off.

"aghh!" Clovis felt sudden pain on his spinel core as his body tumble down on the snowy ground.

"Clovis!" henrickson hesitatively got off the horse and ran to Clovis. "are you alright!?"

Clovis couldn't think or say a word to his father. the only he could think of was his horse and the situation they were.

henrickson placed his hands on his son's shoulders and tightly gripped to get him some attention. "Clovis, you must get out of here! Protect Lousis and the rest of the family!"

Clovis looked at his father with puzzle expression. His eyes wondered off not knowing how to react. Run away? Why? What about his father and his mother? His mind kept on rushing with faster question that ache his head.

"Quick! Get out of here before it's too late!" Henrickson yelled at him as he gave him a push to get back to his feet to ride on the horse and run away. Far away from here.

Over forty angry growling wolves came out of the shadows of the forest. The wolves began to walk closer to the camping area to create complete closure.

Clovis gasped when he saw the wolves. He looked up at the high hills, and saw a whole pack of wolves standing, growling with grudge. Sweats began to drip as his heart pounded with his entire body shuddering. "w-what's going on~?" he wobbled back down on to the ground because trembling legs.

The wolves with bloody crimson eyes that looked like a bloody cells in living being. Skin that is pale rotten colored. Long nails that could tear the tree bark into pieces and have tip of the nails covered in poison to kill any prey. Fangs that carried poisonous virus that turned any creatures into their clan, with long pointy ears, and thick spikey fur that looked pioneer pig.

Henrickson turned back to Clovis and noticed he was back on the ground shivering like a frightening lost child. "What are you doing just sitting there?! Get outta of here! Protect the family! Clovis!" he yelled at his son to get back to his senses.

BA DUMP BA DUMP BA DUMP BA DUMP

Those eyes... those teeth.. Those ear.. And those bodies.. They aren't normal creatures. Clovis squeezed his chest and gasped for air.

"Hmm~" Lousis heard many noises coming from outside of the carriage. He looked at the first carriage and saw his older brother already awake. He tried to open the curtain then suddenly a yell came from his brother.

"Don't come out of the tent! Just stay in there! Don't come out!" Clovis quickly ran to where his brother was and stood in front of the carriage opening and protects it.

Two big corax alepou stood in between their clans, howling as loud as they can to call out more wolves to join in the fight. Another pack of thirty lowest corax alepou gathered around had finally blocked the opening and complete closure. Wiston family was surrounded by strange creatures with no opening to run or to hide.

Henrickson gripped his hands tightly. This is bad. Too many of them henrickson looked around. He held his gun out, pointing at the wolves while he led his body to protect his sons and the family. His eyes searched for a better opening, although it's a lot harder for his young sons to force their way out of the circle. Another reason, he needs them out so he could fight freely and not have them inferred. "Clovis! Listen to me, carefully! You must leave here without me! No matter what happens here after you got out of the circle, you mustn't turn your back! Understand!?"

"b-but~"

"No, buts! When I tell you guys to go , you must go to where the small wolves are standing. Now go!"

Lousis and Clovis didn't think as much as they should be. They immediately hopped on their horses and were ready for the single to be made. It was like a horse racing competition, leaping over fences to finish their race and cross the finish line. The wolves leaned forwards, having their chest touch the cold surface. One large corax pleou limp forward to henrickson.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

Saint Slayer of the Passover chapter 26

Lousis held tightly on the horse. They're here! Everywhere! He continuously yanked the leading rope as he tapped his feet on the horse's thigh to go faster and faster without knowing where to go.

"Dawn!" the creature moved faster than Clovis expected to be. The creature moved fast as a lighting of the gun bullet. , As the wolf Shifted constantly from one tree to another tree, not allowing for the people to see them so easily.

Small corax pleou stopped when Clovis was struggling to keep his guard stable. The wolf waited for the right moment for Clovis to let the guard down and jumped up in the air and planned to aim for Clovis' head.

SLASH

Clovis sat on the rock, leaning against the tree with his eyes closed the moment he heard something. He opened his eyes with shock to see a branch went through corax pleou chest leaning a mess for him to clean up afterwards. His hands trembled with fear, joy because of defeating the beast and also sin to have his hands covered in blood. He slowly got up and ran to find his brother. "Lousis! Lousis!"

Lousis set the carriage that went up the highest hill behind a little busy cave to hide themselves for the safety. Howling of the wolves kept on echoing throughout the entire forest constantly. Mimi covered her ears with her. She started to cry. Realized her mother wasn't here with her or her dad. Tears stared to drip down continuously, began to scream.

Sudden rustle sound came in front of lousis and Mimi. Lousis gasped and quickly covered his sister mouth from screaming if the creature came out of the bushes. One big corax pleou came out, growling looking both of the,

Lousis jolted the moment he saw the eyes of the creature. It was dark, full with vengeances killer-aura.

"Wahhhhh! I want my mommy! Daddy!" Mimi kicked her legs to get out from her brother's arms and tried to run away from here. "Wahhhhh!"

"So, you're the big boss, huh." Lousis suddenly heard another cry coming from the bushes. It was the children who have just woken up from the noise.

The creature gave one loud howl to call her friends to gather around and moved closely to lousis.

"Don't come closer! I'm warning you!" lousis trembled.

"Lousis! Mimi! Lousis panted as he felt his feet been dig into the snow for standing too long.

Clovis stood, raised his hands and called his family as loud as he cane. He turned around to see if anyone answered his calls but nobody replied back. He continued to run in the snow, looking for his family.

"Don't hurt my family or else I'll kill you!" lousis hugged Mimi tightly who looked she was about to pass out any minute.

Big corax pleou growled and moved closer to lousis with snorts.

"I told you not to come closer! Don't come near us! Lousis flinched and backed up with trembles. He looked at the creature's eyes with fear.

Big corax pleou stared into lousis' eyes, growling, lowering her head and bowed in front of lousis with respect.

Lousis gasped for a minute when he felt his heart been stopped the moment the creature came to him but quietly. Sudden heart beat pounded faster that echoed his ears, eyes turned red crimson color as he felt something inside of him awakening slightly. His eyesight blurred slightly.

The voiced echoed quietly to each other. "Not...yet… not… yet… I haven't fully recovered…the last… battle… and when did…I...ever…told… you... to attack the family… that holds the key of my resurrection?"

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

Saint Slayer of the Passover chapter 26

Lousis held tightly on the horse. They're here! Everywhere! He continuously yanked the leading rope as he tapped his feet on the horse's thigh to go faster and faster without knowing where to go.

"Dawn!" the creature moved faster than Clovis expected to be. The creature moved fast as a lighting of the gun bullet. , As the wolf Shifted constantly from one tree to another tree, not allowing for the people to see them so easily.

Small corax pleou stopped when Clovis was struggling to keep his guard stable. The wolf waited for the right moment for Clovis to let the guard down and jumped up in the air and planned to aim for Clovis' head.

SLASH

Clovis sat on the rock, leaning against the tree with his eyes closed the moment he heard something. He opened his eyes with shock to see a branch went through corax pleou chest leaning a mess for him to clean up afterwards. His hands trembled with fear, joy because of defeating the beast and also sin to have his hands covered in blood. He slowly got up and ran to find his brother. "Lousis! Lousis!"

Lousis set the carriage that went up the highest hill behind a little busy cave to hide themselves for the safety. Howling of the wolves kept on echoing throughout the entire forest constantly. Mimi covered her ears with her. She started to cry. Realized her mother wasn't here with her or her dad. Tears stared to drip down continuously, began to scream.

Sudden rustle sound came in front of lousis and Mimi. Lousis gasped and quickly covered his sister mouth from screaming if the creature came out of the bushes. One big corax pleou came out, growling looking both of the,

Lousis jolted the moment he saw the eyes of the creature. It was dark, full with vengeances killer-aura.

"Wahhhhh! I want my mommy! Daddy!" Mimi kicked her legs to get out from her brother's arms and tried to run away from here. "Wahhhhh!"

"So, you're the big boss, huh." Lousis suddenly heard another cry coming from the bushes. It was the children who have just woken up from the noise.

The creature gave one loud howl to call her friends to gather around and moved closely to lousis.

"Don't come closer! I'm warning you!" lousis trembled.

"Lousis! Mimi! Lousis panted as he felt his feet been dig into the snow for standing too long.

Clovis stood, raised his hands and called his family as loud as he cane. He turned around to see if anyone answered his calls but nobody replied back. He continued to run in the snow, looking for his family.

"Don't hurt my family or else I'll kill you!" lousis hugged Mimi tightly who looked she was about to pass out any minute.

Big corax pleou growled and moved closer to lousis with snorts.

"I told you not to come closer! Don't come near us! Lousis flinched and backed up with trembles. He looked at the creature's eyes with fear.

Big corax pleou stared into lousis' eyes, growling, lowering her head and bowed in front of lousis with respect.

Lousis gasped for a minute when he felt his heart been stopped the moment the creature came to him but quietly. Sudden heart beat pounded faster that echoed his ears, eyes turned red crimson color as he felt something inside of him awakening slightly. His eyesight blurred slightly.

The voiced echoed quietly to each other. "Not...yet… not… yet… I haven't fully recovered…the last… battle… and when did…I...ever…told… you... to attack the family… that holds the key of my resurrection?"

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

Saint Slayer of the Passover chapter 27

Big corax pleou looked at lousis who has turned into completely different person. "At last… our voices has reached you…for thousands...of years, we have waited for you to be awaken, my master." Stopped growling and gave more humble respect.

"Leave this place quietly and don't come back until I say so."

Big corax pleou quietly left the place.

Lousis red crimson eyes disappeared, collapsed on the ground, felt weak all over his body all of the sudden and noticed the wolf left.

"Lousis!" Clovis ran to lousis. "Are you alright?!" he hesitantly patted lousis' body to check if there's any injury. "Did you get hurt? Any injuries?! Thank god, you're alright."

"Big brother~" lousis fell into Clovis' arms from exhaustion of stress.

"Lousis!' Clovis gently placed his hands on lousis and gave little shook to see if his brother fainted from the shock. "Lousis~" he turned around and found the carriage were hidden behind the bushes. Some animal's foot prints were found on the ground. "I guess they got you too, huh?" he carried his brother to where the children were. He removed the curtains and saw the children looked fine without any harm.

Lousis slowly opened his eyes when he got some strength left. He looked at his brother and felt his entire body burning because of the fever.

"Lousis~" Clovis turned around. "I need you to be strong while I'm gone~"

"Big brother, where are you going?!" lousis immediately grabbed Clovis' hands from moving. He shook his head no. "Didn't you forget what our father instruction was?'

"I need to help my father and my mother who are fighting out there! I can't stay here and let this pass on~"

"But-no~" lousis wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. "Please, stay. I'm afraid of everything. I don't want to lose you too, please.

"I gotta go." Clovis pushed lousis arms off of his body and went down the hill.

"Big brother~"

Clovis ran as fast as he can to where his father was fighting against a group of area he heard gun shots, cries from the wolves and dead animals' corpse ground that stained the snow with purple greenish blood. He gasped all over sudden. He covered his head with his arms and hid himself behind the thick bushes. He saw one head fell right in front of him. He panted with fear, breathing heavily not to scream and find way to help his father's battle. He held his notebook with his trembling hands and flipped the pages to find similar images he saw few minutes ago. His eyes scanned the information of the creature's weakness.

Big boss pleou raised its palm; try to crush henrickson from above and into the ground. When the palm hit the ground, it created shaky earthquake along with powerful snowy tsunami that brushed away in 360 degree as it pushed some of the trees down.

"Ah!" Clovis quickly dodged one tree that flung over his head. He felt freezing wind blowing towards him heavily. It was so strong, it was a hurricane. He hugged his notebook and avoids pile of snow. The snow piled up as height as the tree just enough to cover Clovis from the beast. He peeked on the others side by leaning against the pile of snow and titled his head.

"Tsk!" henrickson barely rolled out of the way on the last blow. He jumped onto his horse and shifted the position so the horse's feet won't digged down on the print marks that beast made. * to be continued*


	17. Chapter 17

Saint Slayer of the Passover chapter 28

Henrickson felt a pain around his left ankle after he got hit on the blow. He quickly shifted his body, he use his right leg to kick one of corax pleou out of the way. He raised his blade sword, killed the corax pleou and continued fighting until no wolves were left in the camping area.

Clovis was astonished to see how well his father was fighting alone in the battle field. The way henrickson held the weapon and the way his father fighting position were, Clovis thought his father might experience a lot of fighting to become the pros as he continued to observe the battle. He noticed corax pleou gets bigger whenever the moonlight hits their bodies. He had to do something to help his father.

Another gunshot came from the carriage behind henrickson back.

Clovis heard the gunshot and realized his mother was fighting along with his father. Both of them looked like pros of hunting or fighting in the battle such as this where thirty wolves fought against two human beings.

One big wolf charge from the behind towards the second carriage, Clovis stopped a danger coming from the back of the carriage. "Mother!" Clovis yelled, ran towards his mother to protect her. He left himself wide open and came out of the bushes without any weapon in his hand into the battle field.

"Clovis!" henrickson didn't expect Clovis to be here. He was surprised to see his son not following his direction. He quickly turned around, killing all the wolves that were blocking away where Clovis were.

Clovis accidentally tripped on a branch that was buried underneath the snow, fell hard on the ground. He groaned a little before he noticed a huge shadow, he turned around with gasp.

Huge claws came down to slash Clovis into pieces.

Clovis closed his eyes, couldn't resisted thinking that he might end up dead thanks to his foolish mistakes. He yelled on top of his lungs for his life and his body stiffens up from fear.

Sudden blood dripped on Clovis' face.

"KOH!" henrickson cough up the blood. He stood in front of Clovis, kept he in strong position for the beast not to come closer. He panted, grunted because of pain and felt completely trapped when the claws entered his chest.

Clovis felt a wet liquid on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the creatures stopped moving by his father powerful body to fight against massive gravity. His entire body trembled with shock and fear to see henrickson in critical danger while half of the creature body got torn off by the blades.

Henrickson breathe heavily, took his time and pointed his gun. Five bullets went through the head of the beast. He felt dizzy, stood in front of Clovis while three claws remain through his chest, shoulders and left deeps cuts. "Huff huff"

Huge drop of blood dripped on the ground. Boss corax pleou eyes still glared at Clovis and henrickson.

"F-father~"

Boss corax pleou still try to fight henrickson although it lost its arm and left, it began to push the nails even further into henrickson's chest.

"Father!"

"Don't move!~ ugghhh!" henrickson raised his right hand, used his palm and chopped the mails into two, not allowing the beast to go anywhere. The moment the nails broke, tight pain stroke inside his chest as he fell on his knee. He coughed up huge blood that spattered on the ground. "Huff huff cough cough" his ears started to ring as his body began to stiffen.

"f-father!" Clovis felt his heart been taken away the moment he saw his father risk his life. He let his guard down for the sake of protecting and let creature dig its long claw into his father's chest. He could see his father's sufferings thanks to his mistakes. Tears dripped down to his chin, trembled and started to lose his mind.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

Saint Slayer of the Passover chapter 29

"F-father!" Clovis felt his heart been taken away the moment he saw his father risk his life. He let his guard down for the sake of protecting and let creature dig its long claw into his father's chest. He could see his father's sufferings thanks to his mistakes. Tears dripped down to his chin, trembled and started to lose his mind.

"Huff huff" henrickson's body struggled with a virus that continued to spread through his entire body. His legs shook with pain as he could feel his joints been paralyzed.

Another small baby corax pleou attacked carriage and rex.

"Maria!"

Maria held her gun straight out of the opening and kept on shooting until one bullet hit the corax pleou.

BANG

Small corax pleou yelped when the bullet went through the stomach and tumbled on the ground not being able to move. The second big boss charged towards them.

"Stay away from my family, you beast!" Clovis had enough of all of the fighting. He moved away from his father and ran towards the beast who tried to hurt his mother. The rage of anger boiled his body; he wanted to fight to protect his family.

"No~" henrickson reach Clovis on time; He struggled to get back on his feet while he still has new comers waiting for him.

Clovis grabbed a gun out of the wagon although it weight tons for a fourteen year old. He held it up tightly to his shoulder. He tried to set the first fire, to shoot the second big boss and aimed at the knee where the joints were.

"ARRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" the beast growled in pain of its left leg been shot. The beast turned around, ran towards Clovis to crush him for shooting on the leg.

Clovis rolled out of the way and tried to find a hiding place.

"ARRRGGGHHHHHHHHH!" the beast snarled at Clovis with hatred stares toward Clovis.

Clovis collapsed on the ground with horror, realized he was no match for a beast that's big and powerful. He turned over his shoulder left and right but he found no place to run or hide. He was completely trapped in the center corner. He just sat on the ground and had the gun pointed at the carriage without knowing. Sweats dripped down, legs trembled and back up as his shoulders stiffed like statue. He tried to get away by landing one more bullet this time on the head. He slowly moved his fingers on the trigger.

"CLOVIS! NO! DON'T SHOOT!" henrickson hesitantly got back on his feet. He ran towards Clovis, grabbed the gun out of Clovis' hands and pushed him out of the way. By the time he turned again, long poison claw slashed deeply across his chest. He quickly pulled the trigger and shot the beast down.

The last big boss corax pleou fell on the ground the henrickson who looked in fatal condition.

"d-dad!" Clovis ran to his father and looked at him who's bleeding to death. The wounds were deeply cut and some claws went into the fatal areas of the body.

"COUGH!" henrickson covered his hands and felt warm liquid came out his mouth that was red blood mixed with purple blood. He pushed Clovis behind his back so he could shield him if there's sudden attack. He took out a small glass bottle of liquid out of his pocket. The liquid colored bright purple pink slightly, he drank the whole thing. Slowly the bleeding stopped as the virus stopped spreading. He glared at the remainders.

Small corax pleou howled to retreat the fight since their three leaders were dead. And the moon of the twilight disappeared. The weather came back to normal.

Henrickson sighed, fell little relax to have to the wolves retreated the battle or else he'll end up dead and not be able to protect Clovis.

"F-father~" Clovis offered his hands to support his father's needs.

Henrickson placed the edge of the gun and dig it deep into the snow. He used the gun like a walking cane and slowly got up. He didn't look at his son for what have done today.

Maria breathed heavily, lowered her gun. "Phew" she placed the gun beside her, slowly came out of the carriage. She saw her son and her husband, standing face to face.

SLAP

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

Saint Slayer of the Passover chapter 30

**WARNING THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING CHAPTER OF CORPORAL PUNISHMENT. THIS CONTAINS HIGHLY ABUSIVE TO CHILDREN BY PARENTS. IF THIS OFFEND YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.**

"Henrick!" Maria was shock to see her husband immediately turn and gave hard swat across her son's face with anger.

Sudden hand flew across Clovis' face and hit on his cheek that left a sore burning sensation. Clovis' head turned sideways the moment he heard loud sound of the impact and just stood with his eyes opened wide in shock. His heart pounded loud and fast. Sudden emotions boiled to the point he doesn't know how to express himself. What was this feeling? He looked at his father who looked really outraged. The eyes were full with terror of dark rage. He felt broken like his father took his pride away the moment he got slapped. Tears dripped down, he placed his hand on the spot where he got slapped that turned dark red. "F-father~"

Sudden rage of anger boiled through henrickson's body. The more he looked at his son, the more he got angrier at his son for the ways accidents happened all thanks to his stubborn foolish boy. "What the hell were you thinking?! You could've been killed earlier!" he started to yell at his son with uncontrollable emotions that was about to burst. He gripped his hands that were twitching.

Clovis couldn't get his father's message through his head. Why is he yelling? What did he do so wrong that he raised his hand and slapped him? He just stood stunned, looked at his father with absolute fear. His legs began to move back just in case another blow comes.

Maria noticed the situation got worse. "Honey, you need to calm down before~". She panicked to see her husband be angry about the situation that she doesn't know of. "Calm down, honey!" she wrapped her arms around her husband to calm down first before talking about anything.

"I told you to run away and protect the family! Here you are causing more problems! In fact, you cause greater problems of getting all of us killed thanks to you!"

"Why do I always end up getting in trouble in the house?!" Clovis couldn't get his frustration under control. He started to yell back at his father with compliments. "What else can I do?! Just stand there and do nothing about it?! I was protecting my family back then just like you instructed me!"

"Just like I instructed you, huh?!" henrickson repeated the words with sarcastic anger voice. "You call this protection, huh?! And when I did I ever instructed you to do such a thing?!"

"Then you shouldn't have said it in the first place!" Clovis talked back with eyes glared right back at his father.

"You what!?" henrickson thundered. He felt his anger that has been holding was at the edge of exploding into ultimate destruction. He raised his hand and across his arms to chest. "Say that again! What was that?!"

"Why are you always blaming on me when it's your own fault for telling me to do those things?! Why are you so self-centered like you know everything and not listen to others op—

SLAP

Clovis stopped yelling towards his father when his mother suddenly stepped in between them and gave hard slap across the place.

"Clovis, how dare you talk to your father with that tone of voice?! Apologize!" Maria thought she could pass this once but after she heard her son talk to her husband so rudely, she has to do something to keep the situation under control.

Clovis glared at his parents. He gripped his hands tightly to control his emotions. He gritted his teeth because he was pissed that his parents never listens to his reasons not even once. At the same time he kept himself quiet because he knew he made the situation a lot worse. "never.. i did nothing wrong!"

"now you're really gonna get it! You, come with me to the forest!" Hendrickson grabbed Clovis wrist firmly and drag him out of the woods.

"hon~"

"this boy needs a good whipping to get him attention!" henrickson pulled Clovis' arm and took him out into the forest.

'ah~" Maria suddenly felt a pain coming from her stomach. She placed her hands on the stomach to check how her new baby was doing. She sat on a flat rock to relax her stress.

In the middle of the forest, henrickson dragged his son further away into the forest.

Clovis wondered where his father was taking him. He jerked when he felt a tight pain on the wrist where his father was holding. He looked around and found there was nothing but tall trees, steep snowy hills and rocky roads. 'f-father~ I' I'm sorry~" he began to panicked and beg forgiveness. "w-where are you taking me?"

to be continued.


	20. Chapter 20

Saint Slayer of the Passover chapter 31

**WARNING THIS IS CHAPTER OF CORPORAL PUNISHMENT. THIS CONTAINS HIGHLY ABUSIVE TO CHILDREN BY PARENTS. IF THIS OFFEND YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.**

"you keep your mouth shut! You have no position to talk, is that clear?"

"y-yes, sir."

After few minutes walking up the hill, henrickson stopped walking. He turned around and looked at his son who was looking at the ground. Not only he was looking down, he was trembling. "don't move from his spot, understand?!" he shouted with stern order.

"y-yes, sir~" Clovis whimpered. He watched his father walk up the hills. He looked at his right hand and saw red hand marks were from my father's grip. His heart beated faster and faster, waited for what's coming.

Henrickson went into the woods to look for birches. He looked up at several trees, snapped several birches that were long, thin to spank his son for being disobient and done something that was extreme dangerous. He held more than ten birches that were very flexible like bamboo stick. It'll give a one painful lesson. Sudden pain came back all over his body from the fight. He wobbled slightly and leaned against the tree with grunts. He took few deep breathe before going down the hill.

Clovis paced himself back and forth. He pinched his fingers as he almost wet his pants, not noticing his father came back so soon. He turned around and saw the birches. "F-father, please! I said I was so sorry~ please don't spank me! I'm so sorry!"

"you shouldn't have done it in the first place, young man! Now, you're getting the consequence! Do you know what, I was planning to give you only several swats for your mistakes and end it there but thanks to your bad talk towards me and your mother, I don't think that'll teach the important lesson!" he slowly unbutton his shirt sleeve to loosen to make himself comfortable.

"P-please-father~" Clovis immediately placed his hands on behind to protect from the birches, stepped backwards away from his father.

"NOW, CLOVIS!"

Clovis felt scared, wanted to run away from his father. The moment he heard his father raise his voice to yell again, he knew he won't be able to escape so easily. No, even more than that, the pain and how severe will his father be using with the birches to punish him. It brought nothing but tears dripped down his chin. He just stood without doing anything.

Henrickson lost his patient with his troublesome son's behavior. He raised his switch and delivered one firm swat on Clovis' shoulder.

SWWWWAAAATTTT

"OWWWW!" tears dripped on Clovis' chin as he rubbed his right shoulder where he got hit by the birch. Little blood dripped down on the ground.

"I want you to lower your pants and place your hands against the tree! Now!"

"Please, father~"

Henrickson didn't even hesitate to deliver several slaps across his son's face. He raised his hand and slapped him more than five times. "Do you want me to triple your punishment?!"

Clovis felt his face been swollen up with burning sensation. He had no choice but to obey, slowly he undo his pants and let it fall on the ground. He slowly lowered his underpants to his knee, revealed his bare bottom. He hesitated to turn around and place his hands against the tree.

Once more he raised his birch again, and aimed on his son's back that left one long vertical welt.

"AAAHHHHH!" Clovis yelped in sudden pain. He placed his hands immediately not wanting another swat to land on his back, shivered because of the cold and fear of his punishment. He could feel one birch touched his skin surface.

"Lift up your shirt, high enough so I can see your bottom!"

Clovis moved his hands away from the tree. He used his right hand to hold up the shirt while his other hand leaned against the tree. "Whimper"

Henrickson threw all fourteen birches beside him so it'll be easier for him to pick up after one break. He picked one birch that was short but very thin. He noticed Clovis was shaking constantly and he should be. He placed his left hand on Clovis' back so his son won't move from the position. He raised his cane, and delivered one hard swat that gave loud crack.

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21

Saint Slayer of the Passover chapter 32

**WARNING THIS IS CHAPTER OF CORPORAL PUNISHMENT. THIS CONTAINS HIGHLY ABUSIVE TO CHILDREN BY PARENTS. IF THIS OFFEND YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.**

Clovis gasped as his hands twitched. His mouth opened slightly gasping for air as his body leaned forward. His eyes opened with tears already dripping, never experienced the spanking that was extremely painful from his father. Before he can even recover another blow came down and hit the same spot. "AHHHH-UHAH-AH~" his body jolted up with pain. He gripped his hands tightly so he won't cry or yell because if he does, he only makes his father more furious and deliver harder blows.

Henrickson swung the birch high with powerful swats on his son bottom like having heavily axis cut through a wood. Bright peachy red welts began to form on Clovis' behind.

SMMMMMMAAACCCCK

Clovis let his sobs slipped out of his mouth after ten swats. He made a fist and bit on it as he sobbed quietly. His shoulders began to shake constantly, kept his voice down.

SMMMMMMMAAACCCK

"O-OWWWWWWW! Hugh~" Clovis yelped in pain and had his ankles went up and down trying to endure the burns.

"Clovis wiston, why are you getting spanked?!" henrickson started to ask questions whenever Clovis came to the point where his heart was torn into pieces. He knew his son's stubbornness won't last not even minutes. He also knew it wasn't physical pain that made him break into tears but it was his mental remorseful feelings and realization of what his stupidity that led him to this point. He wanted to make sure Clovis spills every single mistake he has done and make him regret by giving him every swats.

"B-sob…sob….because….I…didn't. Follow your…instruction~"

Three hard swats came down fast like a lighting blot, making Clovis leaned forward on the tree, sobbing.

"And what was my instruction back then?!" SMACK

"sob…sob…uuu…t..to.. take.. my brother.. and the children and run away from the camping area~ OWWWWWW!"

"those words came out correctly from your mouth but what did you do instead?! You let yourself go back and almost let yourself get killed along with your mother! Was that my instruction?!"

"n-no, sir~ owww!~ ahh-hauhh~ Clovis cried with complete agony. He couldn't listen to himself blabber his mistakes. It was too shameful to even call it mistakes. Back then, he wasn't thinking. All he ever wanted was to protect his family from danger without thinking what will be the consequence if he disobeys anyone's orders. Also, he understood now why his was in trouble. 'I…I'm so sorry~"

"you're sorry for what?! Get your hands back to the position! We're far from over! You're sorry for what exactly?"

"hic hic sob sob f…for everything~"

SSSSSSSSSMMMMMAAAAAACCCCCKKKKK

Clovis started cry more utterly when the pain hit his sensitive spot. He gripped his hands tightly when he heard another whistle that hit his lower thigh. "agggghhhhh!"

"do you even how dangerous it was back there?! Not only you put yourself in danger, you could've killed your mother! When did I tell you to hold a weapon in your hands!?"

Clovis yelled when the birch continuously hit his lower thighs until little dark red purple bruises formed. Henrickson stopped talking and just whipped Clovis who was begging for mercy.

For thirty minutes, henrickson continued to beat his son with the birches mercilessly. It was so intense, one swat left dark red welt by the time fourth swat came down, it'll leave a dark purple bruises. Clovis tried his best not to cause any more problems but the pain he has to endure inferred his position. He yelled whenever new crispy swats landed all over his back. Tears poured like a river as his body looked his been whipped by a leather horse whip.

Nine birches were broken in halves. Some of them had blood stains.

Clovis lowered his head with shame and remorse towards his parents. He let his head lean against the tree , barely continued to beg forgiveness. However, his father ignored his pleas and continued to stroke down with the cane on the spots that turned dark purple bruise. Some already has been bleeding. His hands also had some welts because he accidentally placed it on his bottom. His mind wondered off to purposely not focus on the pain and just counted the swats. To be exact, his father delivered more than seventy swats.

To be continued.


	22. Chapter 22

Saint Slayer of the Passover chapter 33

Louses gently let Mimi rest inside the carriage. He looked around and realized the forest was quiet all of the sudden after the long commotion. He slowly walked out of the hiding place by pushing the bushes away and followed the trail led back to the camping area. While he was walking the snowy path, he noticed loud whistling sound echoed. What's that noise, he wondered. Where is coming from? Mother!" lousis spotted his mother was sitting down on the rock near the camp fire.

"Huff huff" Maria wasn't able to realize her son, lousis came back somewhere in the forest. She has a fever, leaning against the tree resting. "Lousis! Thank goodness… you're alright~"

"Mother, are you alright?" lousis placed his hand on his mother's forehead and check the temperature. "We need to lower your~"

"Don't worry about that~ please, stop your father~" He took Clovis somewhere and it's been more than thirty minutes they haven't come back.

Lousis exactly knew what his mother was trying to tell me. He turned around and search something warm fur coat for his mother who's been waiting for her children to come back safety especially her older son. 'Will be you able to endure a little bit longer while I go out and look for my brother?"

"Of course, my son. I don't want your father to hurt him any longer. Don't worry about me."

Lousis wrapped the fur coat around his mother's upper body and went back into the forest to look for Clovis. In the wiston family, the oldest son was responsibility for taking care of major chores in the house. But sometimes, it was also responsible not to make any major mistakes. Lousis hardly doubted that his brother made huge mistakes but still when he told him not to go earlier, maybe it's possible.

The whipping sound continued to echo the forest.

"Aghhhhh~hic hic ugh-n-hh~" Clovis stood in the snow freeze cold, getting his bare behind whipped for long time by his father who was still angry at him. 'AGGGGHHHHHH!" he cried utterly as he jumped several times. Little blood dripped on the ground.

Lousis looked around and tried to find the place where he heard the swishing sound more closely. He spotted his father and his brother. He stood behind the trees, watched how his brother was in extreme pain while his father continued to whip him with birches.

"I-hic hic sob I'm so- sorry~" Clovis cried with agony with high pitch screams when another swat hit the sore spot. "p-please stop~ sob sob hic hic~'

"You have no position to tell me what to do! SMACK

"P-please~f-father~" Clovis begged.

SMACK

Clovis reached his limits. His body been paralyzed with welts all over his back. Sweats began to drip continuously as his knee collapsed on the snowy ground. His body wobbled and looked like he was about to faint because of the pain and drop of the body temperature. His body slightly collapsed. "Hic hic."

Lousis wanted to help his brother and quickly take him back to the camping area.

"Huff huff' henrickson panted with exhaustion. He lowered his birch and looked Clovis for a minute then told lousis to come out from the back of the trees. "When did you come back, lousis?"

Lousis came out of the bushes. "Please, father! That's enough~ if you continue, he… he…won't able to move… or... the scars…won't be healed…a...and~"

Henrickson gently patted on lousis' for being protective towards his older brother. He looked at Clovis who was crying like a four year old boy.

Fourteen birches broken only four were left, it's been thirty minutes when the whipping started as Clovis stood in the cold, receiving his punishment harsh.

"Ahhhhh~uhhhh~hic hic" Clovis felt cold as he desperately wanted to sit or even lay down on the snowy ground. "Hic hic sob sob" he slowly got back into the position. "Mmgggh~ hic hic~"

"Huff huff" henrickson threw the birch away and walked down the path where his wife was, leaving Clovis all alone. "lousis." He called his son who was looking at his brother, desperately try to help him.

"b-but father what about~" lousis stopped asking when he saw his father still angry at Clovis for the mistakes that he don't know of.


	23. Chapter 23

Saint Slayer of the Passover chapter 34

At the camping area, Maria spotted two men coming down the hill. "Where's Clovis?" Maria asked her husband then looked at her youngest son who must have witness what happened out there. She took a deep breath understood what her husband done to Clovis.

Lousis didn't answer anything but went inside the carriage with sadness, waiting for his brother to come back.

"Why would you~ he's just a child!" Maria fixed the carriage that had holes on the back.

"He's old enough to follow my direction, Maria! He could've been killed if I wasn't there to even shield him!" henrickson put the guns away inside the wagon.

"But still, you shouldn't, no; you mustn't have used your fifty hands on Clovis' face!"

"I'm giving him an important lesson!"

"Important lesson?! Like what?! Becoming like you when he grows up?!"

"To listen to what the person instructed him! For heaven's sake, Maria! He could've killed you with the hunter's gun! He held a weapon in his hands and pointed towards you! I could've lost both of you!"

"Okay, just shut it! Where is he? Maria wanted to stop the argument.

"I left him there."

"You what?! Are you out of your mind?! Out there in the cold?!"

"I maybe a lunatic but his mistakes I can't let it pass this time." Henrickson placed his hands on his feverish head.

"You get Clovis out of the forest and lousis; show me where you hid the children. Listen to me henrick; just scolding at him would've been enough without any harsh spanking!"

For several minutes, Clovis stood in the middle of the forest as a penalty for not following his father's instruction and for talking back with rude manners. Meanwhile lousis helped his mother bring back one more carriage into their camping area.

""hic hic mmmgh~ sniff sniff sob sob~" Clovis continued to stand in the cold with deep welts all over his body. He flinched whenever his hands touched the welts on his bare bottom, feeling too much pain to think about the danger in the wild forest. "Sob sob" he heard footsteps coming closer, he covered his private spot, turned around with little intense feeling. It was his father who came back. He lowered his head and not at his father. Tears dripped like rain.

Henrickson noticed Clovis have been crying for hour and saw his son's puffy red eyes. He still felt angry haven't cease but after he saw his son, he felt little sympathy. 'Clovis, you can get dress and join us for dinner." he tried to cool down his temper and try to make Clovis know that he has already forgiven him for the mistakes. "Clovis." he slowly raised his hand, placed it on the shoulder where he furiously swung down and left an inevitable welt.

Clovis backed away with fear. He felt a lot of pain already and didn't want his father to do any more physical contact. He slowly struggled to dress up. He bends down and tried to pick up his trousers. "Ah~" his hands twitched with welts. "Hic hic"

Henrickson slowly walked up to Clovis' who looked totally hopeless and needed someone to help. "Put your arms around my neck so he can help you put this on."

Clovis didn't move an inch. He was too afraid of his father after he went through hell of his punishment.

Henrickson slowly helped get dressed.

Clovis shuddered when he felt his trouser touched the welts that have been bleeding. "Ow~"

"Look, Clovis~" henrickson carefully let Clovis sit on the ground for a while. "are you sure you can walk?"

"Sniff sniff~" Clovis tried to walk slowly but his ankle accidentally got twisted and collapsed on the ground.

Henrickson gently carried Clovis on his back.

Huge camp fire was set after the big battle. One of the wagons was broken and the other one had two holes on the carriage. Maria and lousis waited for henrickson and Clovis to come back.

"Clovis!" Maria spotted henrickson carried Clovis on his back.

To be continued.


End file.
